


The Red Bride

by tereziteas



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, なむあみだ仏っ! 蓮台 UTENA | Namu Amida Butsu! Rendai Utena (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, CSA, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grimdark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Smoking, Tragedy, Trauma, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereziteas/pseuds/tereziteas
Summary: After Anthy Himemiya abandons Ohtori Academy, Touga replaces her role as The Rose Bride. Touga is 18 in this.





	The Red Bride

Touga looked in the mirror, perplexed. The dress did suit his feminine curvature and androgynous body, yet he felt rather out of his element cross dressing. It's true, the young man's style rejected conventional gender roles, yet dressing as a woman invoked insecurities in his jaded heart. He ran his fingers through the silky fabrics of the dress that used to be worn by The (former) Rose Bride, Anthy Himemiya. It felt strange wearing the dress of one of his former peers, but Akio had insisted that the dress be the one that was worn by Anthy. There were minor adjustments made in order to tailor the suit to Touga's tall body, but Akio had worked diligently to maintain the same fabrics which Himemiya had cried, bled, suffered and came in. Touga exited the bathroom in his new outfit and presented his new wear to his lover, with insecurity in his heart and fake bravado on his face.

"It suits you well" proclaimed The Chairman, with a glass of wine in one hand and the perpetually aroused look on his face. "although, we will need to deal with your confidence." finished Akio. It felt wrong, dirty, different, and not as pleasing to see the symbol of femininity, submissiveness and fake orgasms worn by a hypersexual, masculine teenaged boy who would have to be conditioned to become a submissive fuck toy for Akio Ohtori. Touga's facade of confidence had faded as the grim reality had set in. Akio placed his glass on the nightstand and walked over to the Kiryuu child, rubbing the boy's cheek delicately with his enormous hands, circling around his wet and expecting lips. Their eyes interlocked as Akio continued rubbing Touga's face, "Would you like to please me, Kiryuu-San?" Akio coyly proposed. The words would not come out but Touga nodded. Akio slowly moved from rubbing the young mans cheeks to the inside of his mouth. "Get on the bed." Touga obliged and Akio followed. 

Akio's length was impressive, whereas Touga was an average 5 inches, compared to Mr. Ohtori's 9. They began by interlocking hands, at Akio's dominating will, and began to make out until they were both fully erect. Akio's pants were taken off and as Touga began to disrobe from the dress, a command was ordered as it had been 10 years ago. "Clothes On." ordered Akio. Touga complied without much thought, because he was conditioned from a young age to please without question. Akio put on a magnum condom and lifted the dress so the boy's silk laced panties he was told to put on were accessible. "Allow me to do the pleasing" Akio gluttonously whispered, drunkenly applying lube for the two of them to have intercourse. Touga felt a sharp pain from the sloppily applied lube as Akio thrust inside of him. Their hands interlocked and Touga's face blushing from the lack of control he had. "Don't worry, I will be gentle" Akio whispered in the young mans ear. The two men experienced great sexual gratification, but for the adolescent Kiryuu, mental gratification was not being received. As Akio continued to fuck him, Touga lightly disassociated. Remembering his childhood of being sold for old men's pleasure by his parents in order to indulge in their vices, Touga shuddered and locked eyes with his top, light tears beginning to form, Touga suppressed any more tears and resumed his normal facade of confidence as the two continued pleasuring each other. Akio wiped away the stray tear and sleazily muttered "Is the pleasure overwhelming? I thought you would be able to contain yourself, of all people." with a knowing grin. The shortly climaxed and rested on the bed, exhausted, with Kiryuu being exhausted more than simply physically. Akio, smirking knowing the trauma he had resurfaced, excused himself to the restroom as he left Touga alone in the bed to process the encounter. 

Touga laid in bed, numb. He felt hollow inside and emotionally taken aback. Tears felt like they should come out, but they didn't. Touga felt nothing as he stared into nothingness. His heart felt empty and his sexuality felt broken. He hadn't submitted in over a decade and never consensually. A few tears began to fall from his eyes and he felt reduced to a spineless coward of a man. As if on cue, Akio reentered and joined him in bed, grinning and stroking the long and gorgeous locks on Touga's hair. "Did you have fun?" He coyly inquired, knowing the true answer would not come out of the boy's mouth. "Of course" Touga replied. Akio's smirk became a shitfaced grin, and he forced out a laugh while playing with the stupid child's hairs, "I'm glad." Akio stated, pleased. 

The two turned the lights out and went to bed. Akio fell asleep quickly, and satisfied. The Red Bride lie in bed awake for hours, with a feeling of nausea and numbness inside of him.


End file.
